


Arcades and Gifts

by pockybugi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, jealous Bae Jinyoung, jinhwi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybugi/pseuds/pockybugi
Summary: It all started with one jealous Bae Jinyoung.





	Arcades and Gifts

Daehwi glanced at Jinyoung who was busy getting his shirt fixed by the stylist backstage. The older boy had his back facing Daehwi, with his hands fixing the wires of his in-ears. He hoped Jinyoung would glance at him for at least a millisecond but it seemed like the latter wasn’t planning on giving the younger one such pleasure as he looked literally everywhere but at Daehwi. Daehwi sighed, basically giving up on getting Jinyoung to talk to him that night.

The two of them got into a misunderstanding a few days ago because of the fact that Daehwi forgot to tell Jinyoung that he’s going to accompany Woojin in buying something in Myeongdong. It honestly slipped out of the younger one’s mind to tell Jinyoung since Woojin looked like he was in a hurry when asking if Daehwi could come with him. In a hurry, he left his phone and spent the whole day with Woojin.

Daehwi attempted to explain his side but seeing that his boyfriend clearly wasn’t in the right mood given the fact that he got scolded a lot by their choreographer and vocal trainer earlier that day, Daehwi decided to give Jinyoung the space he needed to clear his mind.

Another day came and the same happened. Woojin said his cousin was getting married and wanted to give her an expensive wedding gift to compensate for his absence in the actual wedding day. Since Daehwi personally knew Woojin’s cousin, he agreed to come with him and spent so much of their time walking around the mall to find the perfect gift for their noona. They settled with a massage chair, a very expensive one to say the least, but Woojin insisted to buy it since his parents were going to pay a certain percentage of the selling price.

But being the typical boys that they are, they got so distracted and spend the rest of the day in the arcade and even got an earful from Minhyun because they spent all their money on it and had to call Seongwoo to pick them up from the mall.

When the two of them came back to the dorm, arms links and bag on both their free arms, Jinyoung was the one to open the door with an unreadable expression on his face. Daehwi wanted to explain and apologize but apparently, Jinyoung wasn’t ready to hear it….again.

“Jinyoungie, I’m sorry—“ But Jinyoung was already on his way to his bed and completely ignore Daehwi pouting in the hallway.

And after one night, the situation was still the same. Jinyoung refused to talk to Daehwi, and Daehwi didn’t even get to sleep on his hyung’s bed resulting to him being sleepless and tired and definitely not ready for today’s fan meeting.

He knew it was his fault, and he doesn’t want to push his boyfriend’s button further more.

“Daehwi, we need to fix your microphone,” one of the staff called him, stopping his train of thoughts.

“Ah, yes,” he replied and shook his head to get Jinyoung out of his mind and focus on the fan meeting first. He looked away from Jinyoung and pursed his lips.  _Daehwi, get a grip. Make sure you’ll get to talk to him after the event._  He reminded himself and crossed his arms across his chest.

Jisung, being the observant hyung that he really was, noticed Daehwi’s sullen mood, a rare sight coming from the boy who usually emits a very high, positive energy and makes everyone around him smile, and immediately headed to his direction after the makeup artist was done retouching his makeup. The oldest carefully wrapped an arm around Daehwi in which Daehwi returned with a side hug.

“You wanna talk about it?” he started, concern plastered across his face.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m just not feeling well,” Daehwi excused but Jisung was obviously not buying it.

“Is it about Jinyoung? I noticed that you two haven’t talked since…I don’t know, 2 days ago? Is there a problem?” Jisung asked before politely bowing to the staff and asked permission if he could steal Daehwi for a moment. Jisung then pulled Daehwi away from the crowd and into a somewhat quiet corner so they could comfortably talk about it. Jisung was the first one to know about Daehwi and Jinyoung’s relationship. Actually, he wasn’t surprised when the two of them decided to let him know because he already had an idea even before the two put a label in whatever they had. It all started when Jisung walked into the practice room to work on his vocals and instead found Daehwi cuddling into Jinyoung like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Jisung had to admit that Daehwi and Jinyoung were the cutest couple he’s ever seen in his life.

“The other members are already starting to suspect you two because it’s very rare to see you  _not_  clinging onto Jinyoung.”

“Hyung! I’m not  _that_  clingy,” Daehwi defended, a cute pout present on his face. Jisung chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Just kidding. But if you’re ready to talk about it, hyung will always be here, Daewhi,” he reassured, making the younger smiled for the first time that day.

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll tell you after the fanmeeting. And I’m sorry for worrying you or anything. I know I should forget about it for the meantime so I wouldn’t worry the fans if I walk out looking like this,” he pointed at his obviously bothered face before putting on a smile and chuckled. Jisung pinched his cheeks, unable to stop himself from doing so because Daehwi is  _that_  cute. 

“Just try to talk to him even if it’s just asking him for a water bottle or a towel. Trying won’t cost you anything, right, Daehwi?”

Daehwi was absolutely thankful for his hyung for being there when nobody seemed to notice him being his unusual self. He wouldn’t know what to do if it weren’t for his Jisung hyung.

-

He thought it would be easy to temporarily forget about his problem with Jinyoung. He thought he would be able to enjoy the show as much as he can without thinking about Jinyoung. Well, he’s never been this wrong. He always found himself glancing at his direction, a small frown would be there whenever he finds Jinyoung having the time of his life with the other members. He absolutely had nothing against the other members, he just feel a bit bitter that it wasn’t him making Jinyoung smile, or the one playing around with him.

It even came to the point where he got disappointed when the host asked Jinyoung who he wanted to have as a partner for the game and he answered with “Uh…..Jihoon hyung!”  

Jihoon staying beside Jinyoung since the very start of the show didn’t even help the situation. He wanted to break the two apart, who were basically glued to the hip that night, but Daehwi thought it would be too rude and out of the line so he quietly watched the two of them, eyes forcing to look at anything but them.

Daehwi doesn’t want to admit it but he’s……jealous. He was jealous that Jihoon got to give him the water bottle when his beloved boyfriend was thirsty. He was jealous that Jihoon got to give him the towel when he forgot to bring his own onstage. He wanted to say that he’s jealous out loud, to Jinyoung at least, but he thought it was probably the taste of his own karma. He didn’t directly get an answer from Jinyoung but he supposes that the latter was jealous of Woojin.

Daehwi thought this was karma’s way of letting him know,  _and feel,_  what Jinyoung felt a few days ago.

And the fact that people who  _ship_  Jihoon and Jinyoung together screamed the loudest that night made it even worse. One thing that he doesn’t ever want to admit is the fact that he gets insecure every time people say that  _Winkdeep_  is so much better than any other ship in the group.

What’s more uncomfortable than seeing your boyfriend’s name with Jihoon trending almost every night just by the mere second of them standing next to each other?

Daehwi looked away for the nth time that night and caught Minhyun staring at him as Jisung did his last ment for the night. Daehwi immediately put on a smile, to conceal what he was really thinking of, but Minhyun wasn’t stupid to not notice how fake it really looked. “I know what you’re thinking, Hwi.”

“What do you mean, hyung?” He chuckled and Minhyun decided not to push it more and shrugged his shoulders instead.  _Hyung is weird._  He thought before feeling someone’s arms around him and handed him a towel because he himself also forgot to bring his own.

“Wipe your sweat so you wouldn’t look gross in your photos,” It was Jihoon who suddenly spoke as he pointed at someone in the crowd in which Daehwi recognized as Jihoon’s fansite master. It was a signal for him to do fan service with Jihoon, in which the fans loudly cheered for. The older boy pulled him closer as the two of them posed for a photo, a cute one at that, and they pull off the cutest ‘Signal’ pose and finger hearts. “Come on, my towel’s not dirty. In fact, my sweat contains special formula that is used to make gold bars and—“

“Fine, fine. I get it. Why are the hyungs so weird today?” he asked himself and proceeded to wipe his sweat. Daehwi didn’t notice but Jihoon was staring at him with a small smile on his face and slightly shook his head as if he knew something other people don’t.

“Aigoo, our Lee Daehwi is so cute!” Jihoon purred, delicately patting the younger’s neck and pinched his cheeks. Daehwi moved away, playfully swatting his hyung’s hands. “Ah, I love teasing you so much!” Jihoon laughed before Jisung called his name to talk to the fans and Daehwi was left with Jinyoung behind everyone. The other members we’re either busy communicating with the fans or playing with the other members. Daehwi hoped the fans wouldn’t notice the two of them quietly standing beside each other without even giving the other a glance.

“Jinyoung-hyung I—“

“Please give Bae Jinyoung a round of applause!” Right on cue, Jihoon called Jinyoung’s name and pulled him to the center of the stage because it was now his turn to talk to the fans. Daehwi felt something at the pit of his stomach, especially when everyone around them kept on shouting Jihoon and Jinyoung’s ship name. What a great way to know that the fans prefer  _Winkdeep_  more than  _Deephwi_ , right?

His insecurities came back all at once at the very wrong moment.

Thankfully, the show ended without Daehwi shedding a tear. Well, he almost did during his ending ment but Seongwoo and Daniel were there to keep his mood up and were able to greet the fans with his usual enthusiasm and energy. When they went backstage, he noticed that Jinyoung was still clinging onto Jihoon, laughing and smacking the older boy’s arms at something  _funny_  he said.

Daehwi didn’t know if it was intentional, to make him jealous or whatnot, but he would like to think that it wasn’t so he wouldn’t think much of it. Was it Jinyoung’s way of getting even? Was he  _even_  trying to get even? Daehwi doesn’t know.

Daehwi decided to excuse himself and went to an empty room to calm his jealous nerves down and prepare his speech for Jinyoung. He doesn’t want their fight to last longer than expected, and he doesn’t want Jinyoung to feel mad at him. He was sitting at the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees. It was unexpectedly comforting. For someone who extremely enjoys being surrounded by people, he preferred to be enveloped in silence during that time. He was not in the mood to make fun of Woojin, like he usually do, or let Daniel make fun of him. He just wanted to be alone for awhile and think about things he wasn’t able to before.

After a few moments of silence, he heard the door creaked open and saw Jinyoung’s head peeping from it through his bangs sticking on his sweaty foreheada. Daehwi immediately buried his head, pretending not to hear his boyfriend’s sweet voice calling his name.

_“Daehwi..?”_

_Oh how he missed hearing his voice._

He’s afraid that he would breakdown by just by one quick glance at Jinyoung. The words he wanted to say wasn’t even ready and he doesn’t even know how Jinyoung found him there.

“Daehwi-yah?” He called again. “Daehwi…?”

He didn’t answer and looked up instead, because he just can’t resist that voice. Thankfully he found Jinyoung’s soft eyes already watching him sulking at the corner, looking so vulnerable… and heartbroken. Daehwi watched his loving boyfriend silently making his way to sit beside him, wasting no time in wrapping an arm around his shoulder and let him lean on him. Daehwi relaxed in his embrace and buried his head on his chest so he could smell more of his favorite scent on Jinyoung. He was thankful the older boy didn’t say anything at first because he got to enjoy the serenity of the situation and place, even though they’re basically packed inside this small room.

Jinyoung rubbed comforting circles on Daehwi’s arm, resting his chin on top of his tiny boyfriend’s head like he always do when they cuddle. Jinyoung then decided to break the silence by pulling away from the hug and lifting up Daehwi’s chin with his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

Daehwi stared at him straight in the eyes and the usual warmth brought by his boyfriend’s gaze made his heart beat faster than before. “I’m sorry I was being so immature about the whole thing. I should’ve let you explain but the immature side of me prevailed,” he started to explain but Daehwi shook his head.

“No, hyung. It was my fault. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you my whereabouts making you so worried and upset. And…and I guess you were jealous that I was with Woojin—“

“Yeah, you were right, I was jealous. So jealous, Daehwi-yah but now that I’ve come to think of it, I was so immature at handling the situation,” Jinyoung pulled his head to his chest. “I don’t know what came to me when I decided to ignore you. It was really childish, I know, but it was the only solution I could think of earlier.” Jinyoung sighed, genuinely feeling upset at himself for ignoring his ever so loving boyfriend.

“I forgot how close you and Woojin are. In fact, you met him first so I shouldn’t have misunderstood your relationship with him. I’m so sorry,  _love_ ,” he continued. Daehwi felt his heart warming more at the endearment, a small smile slowly creeping on his face because it was the first time he heard it from him.

 _I want him to call me ‘love’ from now on,_ he thought.

“I’m sorry I put you in this situation,” Jinyoung continued and Daehwi decided to reply to him with a tight hug to tell him that it’s okay, and that they should forget about what happened and learn from it instead. It was also a first time that Jinyoung did most of the talking. Usually, when they have petty fights, it was always Daehwi who would do the talking with Jinyoung replying with his actions.

Well, there will always be first times in every relationship.

“You know that I love you, right?” Jinyoung asked as he kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah, and I love you too, hyung,” Daehwi couldn’t help the big smile forming on his face and he felt his nerves shaking at the intense feelings he had for his most favorite hyung in this world. He was thankful he had Jinyoung beside him, and even more thankful that he gets to call him his.

Daehwi was so thankful they were able to solve this misunderstanding before it gets worse. What Daehwi didn’t know was the fact that a huge smile was plastered across his boyfriend’s face as they enveloped each other with their warmest hug. Jinyoung could even feel his cheeks feeling hot with every second he spent in that position with Daehwi and silently prayed the younger wouldn’t hear his heart going crazy.

“Ah, hyung! Do you want to know something interesting?” He suddenly looked up, making Jinyoung’s lips touch his forehead.

“Yeah, sure,” he smiled.

“I was so jealous when you were with Jihoon hyung the entire time,” the cute pout Jinyoung fell in love with and found extremely irresistible appeard on the younger’s face. “I don’t know I just….Jihoon hyung is so handsome and so are you so it makes total sense that the fans prefer you sticking to Jihoon hyung and I’m ugly and I don’t—“

“Daehwi!” The younger one was surprised at Jinyoung’s sudden outburst. “Daehwi, look at me. I’m  _here_  for a reason. I chose you, not him. I don’t care about what other people think because for me, you are the most beautiful person in the world. I chose you because I love you, okay? Stop thinking about anything else and trust me. You are the cutest boyfriend, Hwi-yah,” Daehwi can feel his cheeks warming at his boyfriend’s cheesiness.  _Gosh, since when did Jinyoung hyung become so cheesy and sloppy?_  “You know that I love you, right?”

“Hyung, you already asked me that!”

“Hey! You still have to answer me!”

“Fine! I know and I love you too!” Daehwi chuckled and kissed his hyung’s cheeks, letting his soft lips stay for a few more seconds before feeling his loving boyfriend smile too. “By the way, how did you find me here? I thought I was secretive enough when leaving the room.”

“Woojin hyung smacked me at the back of my head and told me where you were and told me to “Fix shit up.”” Jinyoung quoted and Daehwi laughed at how cute his boyfriend looked. Woojin was a major pain in the ass for Daehwi but sometimes, he just want to thank his hyung for being there with him, especially during this situation he had with Jinyoung.

The both of them suddenly heard a loud bang at the door and found Woojin, Jihoon, Jisung, and Sungwoon prying on them. “Freaking finally! I’m so tired pretending to look at Jinyoung like I’m in love! Jesus, that was so gross!” Jihoon complained, eyes rolling with his arms sassily crossed in front of him.

“Jihoon hyung!” Daehwi exclaimed and the two of them scrambled to their feet to greet their hyungs. “Uhm…what do you mean by it hyung?”

“It took me guts to help you two make up, Hwi, so yall should be thankful to me,” he cleared his throat. “And I mean, Jinyoungie is handsome but ew…..Woojinie is much more handsome than him,” Unfortunately, Park Jihoon wasn’t able to stop his mouth from spurting those last words. It was basically too late because Jisung and Sungwoon were already gaping at him with Woojin looking like he was about to combust into fire any second. “I mean no! No! Woojin is gross! I don’t like him, okay?! Don’t misunderstood me! Jisung hyung! Why are you laughing at me?!”

Daehwi and Jinyoung laughed at the very funny situation, the younger’s arms around around Jinyoung’s waist. “Looks like our fight bought something new to our group,” Daehwi commented as they both watch Woojin chasing the embarrassed Jihoon out of the room and into the hallway.

All of it started with one jealous Bae Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore my otp so I decided to make this fic and tada~! God, I love Daehwi and Jinyoung so so so much and this is my very first Jinhwi fic so I apologize if this is shtty. 
> 
> And I'm sorry for the ending! Lmao. But please leave comments cuz it might inspire me to make more of these.   
> Thank you and have good night/day!
> 
> -Winter


End file.
